mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Art of the Dress
Art of the Dress znane również jako Rarity's Dressmaking Song to piosenka, która pojawia sie w odcinku "Sukces spod igły". Śpiewana jest przez Rarity, a w jej dalszej części również przez jej przyjaciółki. Piosenka opisuje zmagania Rarity w uszyciu najpiękniejszych sukienek dla Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy i Rainbow. thumb|300px Tekst (wersja polska) :Rarity ::Szew za szwem ::Szyję suknię Twilight ::Jak już wiem ::Znajdę dobry fason w parę chwil ::Odpowiedni kolor, modne trendy ::Żeby nowoczesny miała styl ::No i pasowała do jej twarzy ::Taka mi się suknia piękna marzy ::Wspaniała tak jak sen ::Żyć, by szyć ::Takie mam zadanie ::Nić gna nić ::Zawsze decyduje dobry krój ::Potem już ozdoby według mody ::Żeby się podobał wszystkim strój ::Chociaż biznes w głowie ma ::Czy pasować będzie suknia ta ::Dla Applejack już wnet ::Wzór wyszedł świetnie ::Dla Pinkie w kolorze róż ::Fluttershy błękit wetnę ::Niech jeszcze pomyślę - czy to nie tandetne? ::Czas już dać coś odważnego ::Stal i wiatr ::Spójrzcie - skrzydła zepnie hak ::Żeby miała wdzięk sukienka ta ::Jeszcze się zapięcia modne da. ::Aby roztaczała wokół blask ::Jak buciki z srebrnych gwiazd ::Dla Rainbow jest w sam raz ::Szew za szwem, nić gna nić ::Dzień za dniem żyć, by szyć ::Tnij i szyj tu i tam ::Chwyć swą nić, zrób to sam ::Ja sztukę szycia już znam! Reprisew utworze muzycznym powtarzający się wcześniejszy motyw : Twilight Sparkle: Gwiazdozbiory na pasie muszą być zrobione dokładnie. : Orion ma w pasie trzy gwiazdy, nie cztery. : Szew za szwem : Trzeba się pośpieszyć : Mija dzień : A wiadomo - klient rację ma : Czegoś mu za dużo lub za mało : A krawcowa rolę swoją zna : I zależy jej, by się udało : Trochę to za długo dzisiaj trwa : Łączymy wszystko w całość. ::Pinkie Pie: Nie myślisz, że na mojej sukni powinny być lizaki? ::Rarity: No, nie wiem... ::Pinkie Pie: Balony? ::Rarity: Nie.. ::Pinkie Pie: Tak, balony! ::Chwila za chwilą ::Trwam, by szyć ::I pracy ciągle tyle ::Lecz to nic ::Moja panno, czasem już brak mi słów ::A tobie o co chodzi znów? ::Chyba, miła Rainbow, wszystko wiesz ::No bo tu Applejack czeka też! ::Wiem już, co zrobię ::Każdy inny ma gust ::Wszystkim nie dogodzę ::Swoją wizję mam, chcę wierna być sobie! ::Twilight Sparkle: Ten gwiazdozbiór to wielki pies, nie karzeł. ::Fluttershy: 'Francuskie haute couture, proszę. ::'Rarity: Ugh... ::Applejack: A jeśli będzie deszcz? Kalosze! ::Pinkie Pie: Jeszcze balonów! Nie, teraz za dużo. Więcej cuksów! Y, mniej cuksów. ::Nie, już wiem! Tasiemki! ::Rarity: Tasiemki? ::Pinkie Pie: A dla kogo ta suknia?! ::Rarity: Niech będą tasiemki. ::Rainbow Dash: Słucham? ::Rarity: 'Nie każesz mi też czegoś zmienić? ::'Rainbow Dash: Nie, moja ma po prostu być fajna. ::Rarity: Kolor się nie podoba? ::Rainbow Dash: Nie, jest w porządku, tylko niech wygląda fajniej. ::Rarity: 'Może zły fason? ::'Rainbow Dash: Fason jest dobry tylko niech całość wygląda, no wiesz, fajniej. O jakieś 20% fajniej. Pie ::Każda pragnie budzić ożywienie. Dash ::Każda ma zupełnie inny gust. Sparkle ::A naprawdę liczy się marzenie. Fluttershy ::No i jakie robi się wrażenie. Applejack ::Inne mamy grzywy, inne, oczy. Wszystkie ::Ważne by budżetu nie przekroczyć. Rarity ::Bywa, że pomyłka też się zdarza ::Lecz ważne jest to, by się pokazać! ::Szew za szwem, chwyć swą nić ::Dzień za dniem żyj, by szyć ::Szyj i tnij, gdy masz czas ::Szyj i szyj raz po raz ::Gdy sztukę szycia już znasz! Tekst (wersja angielska) :[Rarity] ::Thread by thread, stitching it together ::Twilight's dress, cutting out the pattern snip by snip ::Making sure the fabric folds nicely ::It's the perfect color and so hip ::Always gotta keep in mind my pacing ::Making sure the clothes' correctly facing ::I'm stitching Twilight's dress ::Yard by yard, fussing on the details ::Jewel neckline, don't you know a stitch in time saves nine? ::Make her something perfect to inspire ::Even though she hates formal attire ::Gotta mind those intimate details ::Even though she's more concerned with sales ::It's Applejack's new dress ::Dressmaking's easy, for Pinkie Pie something pink ::Fluttershy something breezy ::Blend color and form, ::Opalescence Do you think it looks cheesy? ::Something brash, perhaps quite fetching ::Hook and eye, couldn't you just simply die? ::Making sure it fits forelock and crest ::Don't forget some magic in the dress ::Even though it rides high on the flank ::Rainbow won't look like a tank ::I'm stitching Rainbow's dress ::Piece by piece, snip by snip ::Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip ::Thread by thread, primmed and pressed ::Yard by yard, never stressed ::And that's the art of the dress! Reprisew utworze muzycznym powtarzający się wcześniejszy motyw :Twilight Sparkle: Now, the stars on my belt need to be technically accurate. Orion has three stars on his belt, not four. :Rarity ::Stitch by stitch, stitching it together ::Deadline looms, don't you know the client's always right? ::Even if my fabric choice was perfect ::Got to get them all done by tonight ::Pinkie Pie, that color's too obtrusive ::Wait until you see it in the light ::I'm sewing them together! :Pinkie Pie: Don't you think my gown would be more "me" with some lollipops? :Rarity: Well, I think... :Pinkie Pie: Balloons? :Rarity: Well... :Pinkie Pie: DO IT! :Rarity ::Hour by hour, one more change ::I'm sewing them together, take great pains ::Fluttershy, you're putting me in a bind ::Rainbow Dash, what is on your mind? ::Oh my gosh, there's simply not much time ::Don't forget, Applejack's duds must shine ::Dressmaking's easy, every customer's call ::Brings a whole new revision ::Have to pick up the pace, still hold to my vision :Twilight Sparkle: That constellation is Canis Major, not Minor. :Fluttershy: French haute couture, please. :Rarity: Ugh... :Applejack: What if it rains? Galoshes! :Pinkie Pie: More balloons! Oh no, that's too many balloons. More candy! Oh, less candy. Oh wait, I know. Streamers! :Rarity: Streamers? :Pinkie Pie: Whose dress is this? :Rarity: Streamers it is. :Rainbow Dash: What? :Rarity: Aren't you going to tell me to change something too? :Rainbow Dash: No, I just want my dress to be cool. :Rarity: Do you not like the color? :Rainbow Dash: The color's fine, just make it look cooler. :Rarity: Do you not like the shape? :Rainbow Dash: The shape's fine, just make the whole thing... you know, cooler. It needs to be about 20% cooler. :Pie ::All we ever want is indecision :Dash ::All we really like is what we know :Sparkle ::Gotta balance style with adherence :Fluttershy ::Making sure we make a good appearance :Applejack ::Even if you simply have to fudge it :All ::Make sure that it stays within our budget :Rarity ::Got to overcome intimidation ::Remember, it's all in the presentation! ::Piece by piece, snip by snip ::Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip ::Bolt by bolt, primmed and pressed ::Yard by yard, always stressed ::And that's the art of the dress! Przypisy Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki pierwszego sezonu